


Decyzje

by Drache



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drache/pseuds/Drache





	Decyzje

Popołudnia były piękne po tej stronie plaży. Słońce zachodziło nadając niebu najcieplejsze z barw. Było jak malarz tworzący kolejne dzieło. Za każdym razem różniło się ono nieco od swojego poprzednika. Nie było dwóch identycznych obrazów.

Chłopak mocniej wtulił się w obejmujące go ciało. Chłonął jego ciepło wzmacniane ostatnimi dziś promieniami kalifornijskiego słońca. Bryza targała jego włosy, ale mógł jej na to pozwolić. Był w swoim świecie.

\- O czym myślisz?

Drgnął lekko. Zwykłe pytanie, a jednak przywoływało strach większy niż przy jakimkolwiek koszmarze. Strach gorszy, bo realny.

Choć leżał na piasku, czuł, że traci grunt pod stopami. Kilka słów wystarczyło, aby wypchnąć go z raju wprost w otwarte wrota piekieł. Powracał do świata, którego nienawidził.

Z ciężkim sercem uchylił powieki. Zobaczył przed sobą parę oczu spoglądających na niego z wielkim uczuciem i uśmiech, który witał go co rano przez ostatnie tygodnie. Ile już byli razem?

\- Bill? Było pytanie do ciebie.

Ciepły ton i głos, który bardzo kochał. Byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby kochał go mniej.

Zwlekał z odpowiedzią tak długo, jak tylko było to możliwe. Chciał przedłużyć ich wspólne chwile. Odpowiedź była już kolejnym krokiem ku zmianom, których tak bardzo nie chciał. Musiał podjąć decyzję, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy się rozstać…

***

Obraz za oknem zmieniał się w mgnieniu oka. Podróż niemiecką autostradą była przyjemna, zwłaszcza gdy kto inny prowadził samochód. Siedzenie za kierownicą wymagało skupienia, jego myśli zaś wciąż dryfowały w innym kierunku niż powinny. Pozwalał sobie na to póki jeszcze mógł. Żal po rozstaniu był przecież czymś nieuniknionym. Zapiął skórzaną kurtkę. Zrobiło mu się zimno.

Jechali sami - on i Tom. Bezpieczni, jednak unikali rozmowy.

Samochód zaczął zwalniać. Świat znów stawał w miejscu.

Brunet dostrzegł w szybie odbicie brata. Starszy Kaulitz patrzył na niego z troską.

\- Czy to naprawdę było konieczne?

Silny wstrząs i drżenie mięśni. Powieki zaczęły nieprzyjemnie piec.

Zjechali na pobocze. Tom położył dłoń na ramieniu bliźniaka. Zdjął jego okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Łzy zalewały brązowe oczy i ciekły w dół policzków zahaczając o usta.

Wokalista nie krył emocji. Przy bracie mógł być człowiekiem.

***

Tłum pod budynkiem, kawa z automatu i dyktafon, który uważnie wychwytywał każde wypowiedziane słowo i każde najdrobniejsze westchnięcie. Bill nie miał mu tego za złe. Taka była przecież jego praca.

\- Bill, jesteś od tylu lat sam. Wierzysz, że w końcu to się zmieni? – zapytał reporter. Był bardzo miły, choć trochę roztrzepany. To z pewnością nie był jego jedyny wywiad przewidziany na dzisiejszy dzień. Jakoś trzeba zarobić na chleb.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się ciepło. Lata pracy w showbusinessie wiele go nauczyły.

\- Tak, wciąż wierzę w miłość.


End file.
